wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minsk Marine Brigade
This brigade is one of the two sea-based ground units available to the Soviet Union in the Climb Mount Narodnaia campaign of Wargame: Red Dragon. This brigade includes two pre-deployed Naval Infantry Regiments, as well as additional units deployed from the Minsk Naval Group. Description The Minsk Marine Brigade includes a variety of units intended to launch amphibious assaults on the northern coast of Japan. It includes two Naval Infantry Regiments, a Naval Tank Battalion, a Naval Anti-Tank Battalion, a Naval Anti-Air Company and a Naval Supply Company. Composition 390th Naval Infantry Regiment This is one of the two pre-deployed Naval Infantry Regiments, and is initially positioned for an amphibious assault on the region of Obama. It consists of: *1 x FOB *8 x Ural-4320 *4 x BTR-70K *16 x Morskaya Pekhota + MT-LBV *8 x PTUR Faktoriya + MT-LBV *2 x MT-LB Strela-10M *8 x T-55AMV *1 x PT-76B *1 x BRDM-2 *4 x TO-55 *4 x MT-LB Shturm-S *4 x T-55AMV + Yuqing *4 x Ural-4320 + Yuqing *1 x Najin *2 x Nanushka-III *4 x Shmel 106th Naval Infantry Regiment This is one of the two pre-deployed Naval Infantry Regiments, and is initially positioned for an amphibious assault on the region of Masuda. It consists of: *1 x FOB *4 x Ural-4320 *4 x BTR-70K *32 x Morskaya Pekhota + MT-LBV *8 x PTUR Faktoriya + MT-LBV *2 x BRDM-2 Strela-1M *4 x T-55AMV *1 x PT-76B *1 x BRDM-2 *1 x Najin *2 x Nanushka-III *4 x Shmel 84th Naval Tank Battalion Major Polykarpov reminds us that his marine T-55s will be effective against Japanese medium tanks, but he will not be able to face heavy tanks, despite his good but few Shturms. He recommends landing on the beachheads to protect marines. This unit consists of: * 1 x BTR-70K * 32 x T-55AM2 * 4 x UAZ-469 Konkurs-M * 1 x BTR-70K + Yuqing * 24 x T-55AM2 Yuqing * 4 x UAZ-469 Konkurs * 2 x Nanushka-III *4 x Shmel Naval Anti-Aircraft Company This mid-range anti-aircraft company combines autocannons and Strela missiles. We strongly recommend that you combine it with a ground regiment or battalion for protection against air-to-surface attacks. This unit consists of: * 12 x ZSU-23-4MZ Biryusa * 8 x BRDM-2 Strela-1M * 12 x ZSU-23-4MZ Biryusa + Yuqing * 4 x BRDM-2 Strela-1M + Yuqing * 4 x Shmel Naval Supply Company This non-combatant company includes large amounts of supplies It must escort the most resource greedy units, such as artillery, helicopters and heavy tanks. This unit consists of: * 4 x FOB *24 x Ural-4320 *24 x Ural-4320 + Yuqing *4 x Shmel Naval Anti-Tank Battalion This marine battalion specialises in anti-tank combat. Its Konkurs missiles are our absolute best. However, the battalion is limited for any other role. Use it to ambush enemy tanks, including heavy tanks. This unit consists of: * 1 x BTR-70K * 18 x PTUR Faktoriya + BTR-RD Robot * 8 x T-55AM2 * 1 x PT-76B *1 x BRDM-2 *8 x MT-LB Shturm-S *14 x UAZ-469 Konkurs *18 x UAZ-469 Konkurs + Yuqing *2 x Nanushka-III *4 x Shmel Category:Red Dragon battlegroups